An Angel Of The Lord
by tsukise
Summary: Isabella Swan's keeping secrets. With surprise visitors dropping in, it's getting harder and harder to keep them bottled up. HIATUS for editing.
1. Chapter 1: Truths

**REWITTEN! :D:D:D**

* * *

**An Angel of the Lord**

_**Chapter One- Truths**_

I was spread out on my bed with that idiot vampire; Edward Cullen; who was much closer and protective, almost clingy; but extremely annoying me, after The Volturi incident. I mean who wouldn't be after all the damned royal vamps in the room.

You heard me. _Vamps. Vampires._ Edward Cullen and his family were all fucking bloodsuckers. Forks, Washington was quite an interesting place. A place where both vamps and shape shifters lived. Well, blood-suckers on one side, while the shifters past the treaty line on the La Push reservation.

At first the shape shifters thought they were werewolves, but later they found info claiming they were shifters. Not to mention the fact that they shifted in control or anger; not the damn full moon.

The vamps were… _different_ to say. They weren't like most vamps I've faced. Yes, I faced others before. And no, there weren't like the vamps in the books either. They didn't drink human blood like others. They drank animal blood to quench their thirst and keep their humanity. They went to school so they wouldn't stand out. Not that it helped. It didn't help that they were inhumanly gorgeous. There was also the fact that they sparkled. Yes. _Sparkled. _Urggh.

I knew that one day they would know of my past. I shouldn't be having emotions, but with the Cullen's, it was impossible. The most I got was annoyed. Especially with Edward's protectiveness with the one he wished were his mate; and Alice with her pixieness and shopping trips. But what they didn't know; but were growing pretty certain with, was that Edward wasn't my mate. No fucking way would I date a damned blood-sucker,

No. I wasn't using Eddie-boy. I did have feeling for him but in a more family way, like the others. None of them knew who I was and the real me.

My real name? Isabella Marie Winchester. The younger sister of my older brothers Sam and Dean Winchester. Daughter of the deceased John and Mary Winchester.

But I was called just Isabella, Bella, Bells and other names like that.

Because I was an Angel of the lord.

* * *

**COME ON PEOPLE! REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHATS GOIGN THROUGH YOUR MINDS! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**-_Sleeping Fanatic_**


	2. Chapter 2: Angel

**An Angel of the Lord**

_**Chapter two- Angel**_

I groaned rubbing my head of my headache, sitting on the kitchen table. I just had a vision due to my demon blood I had like my brother, Sammy, when Azarel came to kill my mother. I cringed at that thought.

On the night Sam Winchester had swallowed some of the damned demon blood of the yellow-fucking-eyed-demon; I was in the same crib; the same night.

I groaned even louder as I felt a sharp pain in my head, as I prepared myself for the voices in my head due to my angel blood. The voices I heard once in a while. You see when I heard what they were going to do to my older brothers, I went to hell along with Dean to help bring Sammy back to life when he died, and fell to earth, losing my grace but with the help of my brothers and a certain angel, I was able to find it once again and wore in a necklace which lays on my neck. I was known as one of the Fallen. I awaited the voices and was awarded with my actions.

_Did you hear about the boy, Dean Winchester?_

_I heard he was disobeying orders._

I snorted at the thought. Sam I could see obeying, but Dean… no way. It was in his blood, going his own way; like our dad. (So it was in our blood). I heard the familiar flap of wings, following the handsome voice of an angel.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I turned to face my angel, who was wearing his usual over-coat and suit.

"Nothing Cass. Just the angels that are talking about my brother and obeying." He made a face at the name, but I could see his lips fighting a smile at the comment I made. He never liked being called Cass. Dean made it up, because _Castiel_ was too long of a word. _Tt. Idiot_.

He nodded and glided up to me, pulling me into his embrace. I sighed and relaxed into his arms, his smell of cologne and clouds filled my scent. Luckily, Vampires could not smell an angel's scent, allowing Castiel to visit whenever, whatever. He visited when he could, which was hard when you're running an army.

I didn't even have my brothers to look forward to visiting. They had no fricking clue of what happened to me. They thought I just… disappeared. They searched for me, but when I told Castiel to tell them I was fine, they stopped searching and resorted to threatening Cass if anything happened to me… _cut and slice._

"I had a damn vision." I knew he was listening. "It was- It was about that bitch Victoria. She's coming to try and kill me; a mate for a mate." As I grimaced; I could tell Castiel was trying to process this information. He had to think fast because she would be here within a week's time, maybe less.

"I'll send the brothers telling the about some Vampires in the southern part of the U.S. and how's there's going to be a battle. But you'll have to fill them in when they get here; I'm going to be busy the next couple of days trying to figure out a way to kill that son of a bitch, Crowley." I nodded, taking this in. I knew this would happen sooner or later and I was excited. Excited to see the damn Winchesters again; excited to fight AND KILL Victoria and excited to be fighting as a family.

As we released each other because of those damn angels that can't stop causing chaos; and because Edward was coming to get me; (probably about how Alice had a vision about the hunters) we looked in each other's eyes before pulling into a kiss. It was short but sweet; and was filled with everything we needed to tell each other. Next time we would meet; it would be different.

"Bye love." He whispered; before disappearing with the rush of wings.

He was the angel to my existence.

* * *

**REVIEWWW! :D**

**-SLEEPING FANATIC**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**An Angel of the Lord**

_**Chapter 3: Arrival**_

**Sam's Pov**

I sighed as I looked at my brother disgustedly digging at his food, shoving all he food in his mouth. Sometimes I can't help but think what the hell was wrong with him? But I really can't complain. Dean's the one who's been here the entire step of the way; and sacrificed his life for me.

We were at a dinner in Forks, Washington right now, and just about to go to the Cullen's. Cass isn't all that informative and seems even more emotionless after Izzy's disappearance. But he seemed a bit better now. _Weird._

_Izzy. _My dear sweet, loving (but has been with Dean too long, and getting his damn attitude) sister. She disappeared and said we were to meet her at the right time. Although Dean said to toughen up, I knew he was hurting on the inside, and was acting like the big brother he was and was hiding his emotions around me and played his role.

It was entirely those stupid angels's fault, (not including Cass, of course) for making Bells stay away from us to keep us safe. She has the weight of the world on her shoulders. She has to save the world from the Apocalypse every now and then, stay away from her family, stay off the radar from angel _and_ demons, while maintaining a normal life. (Which I must say is impossible for Winchester, of course. I mean, seriously; define _normal.) _She should be living a life, while we were keeping her safe, not the other way around. What kind of a brother was I?

We finished up and drove to the address Cass told us about. (I think he's keeping something from us, but he seemed _excited_ which we thought was pretty much impossible for Cass.) I had a feeling something was going to happen. Something _big_. Suddenly Dean spoke.

"Well, Sammy-boy. Let's go hu- I mean _help _some blood-suckers…" Dean told me with a smirk on his face which faded as he trailed off realizing what he was saying.

"I never thought I'd be saying that." He muttered under his breath surprised, though I could hear him, as I fought back a smile. Leaving the bags of weapons and research books; but tucking a gun behind my pants, we walked over to the big white house's door. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened and there sat a pixie-like vampire, with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome!" She said leading us into the house, but not before surprising us with a hug each.

_What? _Before following the equally shocked Dean, who was behind the pixie- I mean vampire.

_This was going to be one weird hunt._

**Dean's Pov**

Blood-suckers. _Help_ fucking _blood-suckers. _Has Cass lost his damn mind? We hunt vampires, not_ help_ them. Did he hit his head or something? Wait, angels can't get hurt… but still just wrong. The only reason I was even agreeing to this was because we get to kill some blood-suckers.

Right now Sammy and I were in the car, headed to the address, Cass so _excitedly_ gave us. Huh. I thought angels couldn't feel. I guess I was wrong. He seemed better then he used to be until Cass heard from Bells. Speaking of Bells, Sammy seamed lost in his thoughts in Lala Land. Wait- Sammy, Lala land. I bit back a laugh.

_Bells_. My all-so-sweet-and-loving-sister-yet-dangerous-with-those-puppy-eyes-of-those-that-she-knows-can-get-her-anything. And with that smart mouth and as quick she is on her feet, I would have thought she was better than me. But of course she isn't. Nobody's better than the amazing Dean fucking Winchester!

I missed her, and I knew everybody knew it, as much as I tried to hide it. But I knew she was alive somewhere, in this big, huge, seemingly-endless world. _Sigh._ Not much hope. But I will _never _give up hope that she'll be back. Uhh, chick-flick moment. And it's with me talking to myself. Ohhh fuck. I think these hunts are catching up to me…

I thought about all the times the little squirt and we were together, as a family. Then I remember when we were in hell, all alone, _all _of us suffering trapped, and then Cass saved us. (Well, we already knew him, of course. With him and Bells… you know.) But Bells had lost her grace, to save her brothers, to save _us._ Doing the job of the oldest, when I'm suppose to be doing that. I chuckled quietly, shaking my head.

Bells was a one-of-a-kind girl. She had demon blood, because she was in the same crib as Sammy when that son-of-a-bitch had come. She had human blood, of course. She also had angel blood, from being an angel since she was young along with Cass. And lastly, she, of course, had hunter blood in the blood, from our parents, and since she had traveled with us while we were hunting, sometimes going_ up-stairs_ for "orders" for her, Sammy and me. We never had a normal life, but whatever. Normal's over-rated.

As we pulled up the _humongous _white house, I said, "Well Sammy-boy, let's go hu- I mean _help_ some blood-suckers…" I smirked before it turned into a frown as I took in what I said.

"I never thought I'd say that." I muttered quietly to myself, not seeing the twitch in Sam's mouth.

I pocketed a gun, and walked up the door. And just as Sammy was going to knock, the door opening, showing a gorgeous; and might I say _gorgeous_ pixie-like girl- I mean vampire.

"Welcome!" She welcomed us with a big smile and led us into our house, but not before hugging us and shocking the hell out of us.

_This is going to be one interesting hunt._

**Castiel Pov.** (People had requested this, so here you go!)

I sighed as I watched the brothers on their way to Isabella. Not that they knew that, of course.

_Isabella_. I had to watch her pretend to be the bronze haired vampire's _mate. _I shuddered at the thought about someone else touching her. At least I knew she didn't love him, only like a brother, and that she was only doing this to keep them safe. I didn't know _how_ to feel until I met her. When I first met her, I thought she was breath-taking and amazing, but I hated her. I hated her for making me feel this way. I hated for making me feel _at all_. Emotions got in the way of work, and I must obey, not disobey our father. But I more I got to know her, the stronger my feeling became, until one day, I told her. And I still can't believe she felt the same; or at least I'm pretty sure she did; but the way she had kissed me. Our relationship moved up and up. Then came _HELL._

Because of that fallen _angel_, _Lucifer, _my brother; Bella had to give up everything just to keep everyone safe, not caring for her self. Being too unselfish. My feelings for Bella would grow everyday, and being apart for so long, it was so hard not to run back to her. I would do anything for her. And she knew it, but didn't take advantage of that. The brothers were very welcoming. Though, they went through a talk with me about what would happen if I hurt. Which I would never do. Ever.

I watched the boys go into the Cullen's house. It is time. Time for everyone to meet the real Bella.

Isabella Marie Winchester.

The one who saves us all.

* * *

**Sooo? Whatcha thinkin'? :3 **

**Reviewww please! :D**

**-Sleeping fanatic**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**An Angel of the Lord**

_**Chapter 4: Revelations**_

**Bella POV.**

I sat with the Cullen's, waiting for the brothers to arrive on an one seat couch with Edward, with much as he protested, sat pouting on the other couch on the other side of me. Alice just had a blurry vision of Sam and Dean arriving in Dean's baby, the Impala '67.

I knew why Alice couldn't see Sam and Dean. It was because of their hunter tattoos. I had one too, so Edward couldn't read my mind, but I made it not use it's "powers" so Alice and Jasper's powers would work on me, and Cullen's wouldn't be suspicious. But I had now put it back up, so Alice shouldn't be able to see me, but Jasper should be able to feel my emotions.

I wasn't sitting with Edward because I think he knows I don't love him like he thought I did with Jasper around us 24/7. I think Edward's knew this entire time that I didn't love him like that. After a little hit to his face; he'd come to terms with it. Hopefully soon…

As I saw the Cullen's tense, I knew they were here. I was feeling so damn excited that I was bouncing up and down like Alice, and that Jasper and Edward were looking at me like they were asking, _"Why in the world are you excited that hunter's are coming and could possibly kill us?"_ I just ignored them and looked at the door and Alice came back in after answering the door. (Probably with a hug.) I smirked. I bet they were surprised with that.

As I saw the brother's coming in, my excitement levels went up 10-fold, almost enough for Jasper to be bouncing up and down. He looked at me in annoyance. I faked innocent and ignored him again, looking at the brothers again. I smirked as I thought something;

_Let the show begin._

**Edward pov.**

_(It'll be short but just a little piece on Eddies' perceptive)_

As we sat in the living room, waiting for Alice to bring in the _guests,_ I looked at Bella curiously, wondering why she was so excited for these hunters to come.

_Damn it, Edward. Her excitement levels shot up, and it's making me want to bounce; plus she's giving me innocent looks. Control her, man._

I held back a chuckle, but then I frowned. That was it. Bella wasn't my girlfriend, and I think she knew that too. It seemed that when I read Jasper's mind around Bella, his thoughts were about how Bella felt loving like a family to _everyone_ in this room, including me… But she couldn't…. Could she?

As the foot-steps grew closer to where we were; Emmett's voice rolled into my head.

_Let's get this show on the road!_

**Bella POV.**

As I saw the brothers, I couldn't hold it and did an Alice and got up and hugged them with all my might. When I hugged Dean, I thought I heard him puff in some air like he couldn't breathe. Nah, I mean come on, this is Dean we're talking about.

As I sat back down, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I just ignored them. Carlisle shook out of his shock first. He coughed.

"Well, umm, please sit down. I'm Carlisle Cullen; this is my wife Esme, and my children Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. And this is our family friend, who is considered our sister and daughter, Isabella." I coughed. "I mean Bella." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

They looked shocked at when they were told my name was Bella. Of course they would be. I mean their sister, (me) name is Bella and Isabella. Sam began to speak.

"My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean. If I may ask, why do you have a human in a house full of vampires? I mean, don't you drink animal blood from what we gathered?" Ahh, Sam. Always the smart one.

"She's dear to us; and has been with us every step of the way." Alice said, grinning. I smiled softly at her. She was sure a pretty damn powerful vampire.

"Yes, its true; we do feed on animal blood, so we can control our thirst most of the time, and when we can't, the others take out the person to hunt. And as Carlisle said, Bella's a family friend. And if I may ask, why are you here; not to be rude or anything, but we're curious." Here comes the demon part. This time Dean spoke up.

"Well, we got a call that some evil bitch blood-sucker was headed here to kill you off and destroy a few homes with some army and that we should help you since you aren't as damned as I wish you were," The Cullen's looked surprised. I bet; learning about demons, fallen angels and the apocalypse in one sentence.

"You're joking, right? Demons don't exist, right?" Rosalie looked like she was going to laugh.

"That's where your wrong, lady. Demons do exist, and we have bee fighting them our whole lives. So you can accept our help, and live your damned lives; or don't and get killed." Dean smirked at the last part. Heh; Of course he's want vampires dead.

At that Rosalie's smirk disappeared as soon as it was brought up.

"Of course, we accept your help. Thank you so much for the offer and help." Esme replied sending a glare to Rosalie. Rosalie sank back into her seat, close to Emmett.

"Of course, ma'am. It's our job." Sam; always the gentlemen.

"Please call me Esme, dear." As the boys were getting up, I felt a strike of pain go to my head.

"Dammit, not now." I whispered through grit teeth, with no prevail as everyone looked at me. I clutched my head, as the vision over took me. I didn't even notice that I had collapsed into the arms of someone with a heavenly smell, and I felt the familiar warm tingle of the sweet, voice.

"What do you see, Isabella?"

The vision rushed through my head, almost not allowing me to see it, but I saw enough.

"I- I see the Cullen's fighting that bitch; and d-dying… if they don't all accept the…" I trailed off, as I struggled to talk.

_Dammit!_

"Shh… Rest my little angel." Those were the last soothing words I heard as I fell into the welcoming darkness.

**Castiel Pov.**

As I sat outside watching Bella and the others getting explained at what as happening by the Winchesters. As the brothers got up, I saw Bella clutch her head.

_Oh no, it's happening._ I thought.

I appeared next to Bella and got her to explain what was happening and what she saw.

"What did you see, Isabella." I asked worried.

"I- I see the Cullen's fighting that bitch. And d-dying… if they don't all accept…" She trailed off, unable to speak; as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out cold. But this was all the information I needed.

"Shh… Rest my little angel…" I soothed her, as the bronze-haired vampire got angry. It did not matter what he thought now. Everything was coming undone. Bella didn't love him like that, and he knew it. As I got up with the un-conscious Bella in my arms, Dean spoke up, surprise, yet familiarity laced in his word.

"What are you doing here, Cass?"

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THIIIINK~ **

**Reviewwww~**

**-Sleeping Fanatic**


	5. Chapter 5: Honesty

**An Angel of the Lord**

_**Chapter Five: Honesty**_

**Dean Pov:**

"What are you doing here, Cass?" I asked confused. And what the hell was he talking about? I could see the Vamps getting angry at him touching the human.

"Well, Dean." He paused. "This isn't Bella Swan." That was the final word.

"What are you talking about? Of course, this is Bella! Who are you even?" The weird-haired vamp yelled. What was his problem? Anger Management issues? I chuckled at that, and lucky the vamps didn't notice.

"My name is Castiel. And I'm an Angel of the Lord." At that the Vamps burst out laughing like they were mental. Hmm… maybe they were.

"You're joking, right?" The pixie-vamp asked at how serious we were acting. Cass, Sammy and I shook our heads.

"Oh." I smirked at that. What they think we were? Jokers? Wait, that reminds me of the Dark Knight. Nice movie. I better ask Sammy to buy that so we can watch it at the hotel. Oh and pie! I _love_ pie. Opps; off topic. Cass was talking again.

"As I was saying before the interruption;" He looked at the vamps in what seemed like annoyance. "This is not Bella Swan. Bella Swan doesn't even exist. This is Isabella Winchester. Their sister." He pointed at us.

I gasped and fell down. _What the hell?_ That girl who hugged me real hard, (not that it hurted) was my sister all along. I got back up quickly as I saw that no one noticed that I fell. Good. Dean Winchester does not fall.

Sam's mouth was wide open, and stayed open like that. The blood-suckers were the same. Cass looked indifferent, though was that excitement in his eyes? Naw… Can't be.

Just as I was getting over my shock, I heard a groan. Everybody looked toward the sound, and found Bella, my _sister_, Izzy; waking up, eyes fluttering.

Wow. I want pie; dammit.

**Bella Pov:**

I groaned as I felt myself wake up.

I looked around and saw everybody's shocked faces. I guess they know. _Great..._ Note the sarcasm. Sammy looked at me with shocked eyes and spoke.

"Izzy?"

I grinned.

"What's up; Sammy boy? Miss me?"

* * *

**Revieeeew!**

**-Sleeping fanatic**


	6. Chapter 6: Reactions

**An Angel of the Lord**

_**Chapter 6: Reactions**_

The name's Bella Winchester; and I am no ordinary girl. I'm a fucking hunter; who messed up more than the fucking devil himself.

"What's up; Sammy boy? Miss me?" I grinned; sheepishly.

"Miss you? MISS YOU? Sam said in a straight voice. "OF COURSE I FUCKING MISSED YOU." Before running over with Dean in tow; (might I say really fast) making me fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! I missed you guys and all, but you guys are freaking heavy, so get the fuck off!" I yelled, seeing the surprised looks on the Cullen's faces. As they got up, I was attacked with question. Jeez, can't they see I'm busy?

"Bella, who are they?"

"Are you alright?"

"Move it!" The Cullen's blocked my brothers and Cass from my view.

"Guys, calm down. I know them. And what Cass said was true. They're my brothers." I pushed pass them into Dean's arms and snuggled. Although I loved Dean's arms and all, Cass was the one I wanted to snuggle into…

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice said with a sad expression. That got me annoyed. Did they really think I had to tell them?

"I could. But then you would probably I don't know… umm; die."

"Yeah right." Rosalie scoffed. "We're vampires."

"And we're hunters… oh and there are demons, angels, Lucifer, Lilith… wait we killed her… Ruby; wait; killed her too; I could go on for ages." Dean smirked.

"But Bella, didn't you trust us?" I sighed.

"I do and did. But a lot of demons are after me, so I couldn't tell anyone, besides if a demon saw you right now, they would probably kill you on the spot and I care about you more than that. And there's no way someone else was going to die on my times." I said sadly thinking about Mom and Dad, as Sammy hugged me and gave me a sad smile along with Dean and the really patient Castiel; who looked at me with a look in his eyes.

The Cullen's looked confused but I didn't give a damn. I was finally with my brothers again.

As my head began to tingle, Edward asked.

"Bella, don't you love me?"

I was on my way out; needing to talk to Cass, and confirm was about to go down.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I don't."

And then I was gone.

**Sam Pov.**

Finally we found Izzy; and she dumped the penny-haired bloodsucker.

Good for her… and Cass.

Ohh… the vampire had a weird look on his face; who was snarling something at the pixie-girl.

"Why! Why did she not love me? Did I do something wrong." He looked at Dean and I.

"You! Who is that _man_ to Bella?" Looks like someone's jealous! He spit the word man as of it was poisonous. Dean smirked evilly. Uh-oh.

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Cass and Bella are married, duh…"

* * *

**Revieeeeew!**

**-Sleeping fanatic**


	7. Chapter 7: Meetings

**An Angel of the Lord**

_**Chapter 7: Meeting**_

**Bella Pov.**

I ran after Cass, cursing Dean's name all the way. That idiot couldn't keep his damned mouth shut for a second; could he?

I was going to kill him…! Who really gives if he's my freaking brother… who I look up to… really like… and lets me hunt more then dear old brother, Sammy… but still! I was going to clobber him… damn, I was sounding more like "The Thing" from Fantastic Four… yet another thing to curse Dean for; him and his freaking movies.

"Wait Cass! Hold on!" I ran up to him as he stopped in front of me. Screeching into a halt; I fell into his embrace with a shriek. A chuckle escaped Castiel; but ignoring that, I asked him what I had been meaning to ask him the entire time.

"What's going on?" I said, cautiously; not wanted to let go of the warm angel.

"It's Adam." I looked at him as I expected this. Which I did; considering the voices that speak in my head 24 fuckin' 7. My younger brother is cute, considering the fact that he was possessed the last time I saw him on earth, now heaven's a different story. "He's back. We got him back."

Now that surprised me. It had been a long time since that battle with my sad-to-say _brother_; well In-law; and since Michael had taken his body. Since then; she had been locked in that cage; as Luci and Michael continued their battle of the brothers.

"What are you going to do? Is he alright?" I was worried about their safety now. Castiel hadn't been quite rational these past few days; and it scared me. How long? How long before he fell apart? He had that look on his face; the one he wore when he was going to do something I really didn't like or something dangerous; which is always.

"I need to go help him. He's confused. Think about it; Isabella. He was in hell; he's been released from damnation and the after-math of Purgatory. He needs guidance; he needs his family." I sighed. As much as I loved my other brother; I loved my Cass too… but he wasn't going to listen to me. No chance in heaven; at least not with the civil war that's going on up there.

"I know you got to do this, but still be careful… and bring the damned idiot back to me. You AND him both.' I kissed his cheek and moved back from him. He smiled.

"Of course I'll be careful." His lips curled up in a smart smirk; before brushing his lips with mine softly; disappearing with the wind.

Sighing, I started back towards the Cullens'. It had been a long battle; and it still wasn't over yet. It was only just beginning…

"Bella!" Snapping out of my thoughts; I looked up to see Alice bouncing up and down. "I know you have to leave and all… but please. Please come back and explain it all to me… I want to know it all!" she said, practically yelling with excitement. I laughed.

"Of course, Alice; wouldn't think of it any other way." Before squeezing her cold hands in a friendly, warm matter.

"He really is _heavenly_, you know?" She looked back swooning to where Cass had just been standing; before winking at me as we both giggled. I mouthed "I know."

Then the rest of the Winchesters' came out, followed by the Cullens', with Edward looking pissed off; as if he was about to try and talk to me, but one glare from Sam, and he shut up. Ahh, it really helps having tough hunters as brothers.

"Later!" I ran down the steps to the Impala with Dean hot on my heels, Sammy saying a proper thank you to the others. I rolled my eyes along with Dean. Such a damned goody-two-shoes.

As we drove to my house, Dean and I belted the tunes to the radio he had chosen. Tt. We went into the living room and the interrogation began.

"WHA-".I interrupted Dean, wincing.

"Wait! We'll talk about this later. We have more important things to handle right now." They shut up and looked at me.

"What's up, Bells?" Dean asked.

"Adam'sback!" I said in a rush, with a blank, calm voice,

"NO."

"Bella. Did he make it out? Did Cass manage to release him from the cage?" Sam asked wearily.

"Well. Yeah." With the cursed language that came next, I don't think it helped. Heh, Heh.

"Okay, Okay! Shut up!" As we sat down on the couch, the rush of wings filled the room, as he snapped our heads towards the sounds; seeing the weary Castiel, holding a boy marked with scars in his arms.

It was Adam.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rest

**An Angel of the Lord**

_**Chapter 8: Rest**_

**Bella Pov.**

I rushed forwards full speed, with Sam and Dean hot on my heels. I kneeled in front of him and put my hands to the cheeks of my younger brother. I looked up at Cass.

"Is he alright?" I asked worried. He had so many damned scars on his face; that were surrounded by a faint light. Cass' healing powers in slow-mo.

"He's fine. Maybe a little shaken up, but fine." He told me. I sighed, a bit relieved; although I was still worried.

"What the hell's going on here, Cass? How the hell did you get him out of the cage?" Dean asked with a confused, yet happy surprised look on his face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Dean… although I would've used better words." Sammy said, a little amused despite the situation. Whoo, thank the lord for Sammy's attitude. Wait… scratch that, wrong wording.

"We did what we did you three; we pulled him out of damnation." He stated; in that matter-of-fact voice of his.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that, oh-dear-brother-in-law of mine." Dean said glaring at Cass. Sammy sighed, and shook his head. Same ol' Dean.

"He's waking up." With that, Adam groaned.

**Sam Pov.**

As Adam groaned, we Winchesters rushed to his side, while Bella pulled her slightly older brother; though not by much; into her arms.

"What happened?" Adam said, a little hysterically, as he tried to jump out of Bella's arms.

"Shh… Calm down Adam. It's me." With Bella's caring voice carried into Adam's ears, he calmed down, relaxing into her arms. Bella always was the calming figure along with Dean's father figure, although Bella mothered all us Winchester boys, after our mom died. Our dad would- no is, and always will be proud of her. She was the only one that supported me all the way, when I had gone to college, and called me almost every night, asking how I was. Bella was one of the things in my life I wouldn't trade for anything.

"So, Adam. Before we start to torture you with questions…" Dean yelled way too happily to be embarrassing his younger brother (_Trust me, I know… too personally)_ as he pushed **all **of us into a giant hug. Yes, even Cass. He couldn't get away. Ha for him. In his face. Shit. I'm turning into Dean. Oh, how fucking nice!

After the "hug" we pushed away from; we smacked Dean on the head; hard, (Heh) then looked to Adam for questions and answers.

"Alright. First; are you alright?" He asked in his rough, brotherly voice that always filled with emotions when this topic was bought up.

"Yeah. You know, you guys experienced Hell; and I just experienced it too and I was trying to kill the dear older brother of mine; Piece of fucking cake." He snarled, sarcastically; but more towards the damned cage. I winced. It really was my fault. I made us all go through hell; all because I couldn't be born the right fucking way... Wow.

Adam sighed. "But I've missed you guys;" Before he pulled Bells into a big bear-hug; Dean into an awkward man-hug; salute to Cass; then he walked up to me; pulling me into a tight embrace.

"It's not your fault; Sammy. Now stop with your fucking self-loathing and give me a damn proper greeting." He whispered into my ears. I smiled, big.

"Missed ya, lil' bro. It's good to have you around for once." I grinned; holding him tight for a second as he laughed; before letting him go.

"We better let him get some sleep." Cass said as he touched Adam's forehead, making Adam fall into Bella's lap as she sang him a lullaby. She had quite a damn beautiful voice.

"We better get some sleep too." Dean said as he got up. "I'll be on guard duty for now. You guys get some rest." He said as he walked out the room. I walked upstairs into my temporary room. As I passed by Bella's room, I saw her and Cass laying there, Cass whispering sweet lullaby to her, as she rested her head on his chest; over where his heart would be. Before Bella looked up and blurted; "I like you more than pickles." And grinned broadly.

Cass chuckled; brushing her hair back and I snorted at her 'confession'. Same ol' Izzy. Always referring to food.

I looked away and walked into my room, as a thought of Jessica came into my mind. I still thought of her a lot, and thought of how much I love her, before that son-of-a-bitch took her away from me; and especially after the time with Lucifer…

I erased that thought from my mind, as I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of a family including Me, Mom, Dad, Dean, Bella, Cass and Adam. A dream maybe one time we could have had. A dream we kind of could someday have…

But with mom and dad.

* * *

**Annnnnnd done. For now. :3 REVIEEEEW FOR MORE. 3**


End file.
